Later
by Elizaellen
Summary: A short written off the line I'll take care of you later, from the movie Revolutions with a very different ending!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**Later**

_Takes place during the movie, Revolutions. This short is written off the line "I'll take care of you later" and is an idea of what might have happened if the events of the evening had turned out differently._

Voices and music swirled through the air carried by the breeze but Michaela heard neither. Her eyes were locked with Sully's as he twirled her around the dance floor. Sully held her close, his hand resting near the small of her back as they followed the cadence of the song. Breathing in deeply, the smell of his aftershave filled her senses and she longed for him to hold her even closer. The surprise party was sweet and she was grateful for the gesture but at this moment she would have preferred to be alone with him. Time to simply enjoy each other's company was far too short for her liking. Come to think of it Sully wasn't crazy about parties either. "Was this your doing?" she asked him coyly, the side of her mouth curling into a crooked grin.

"It was Dorothy and Grace's idea but they talked me into it. Why?"

Michaela gave a light shrug of her shoulders. "No reason really. I suppose I was just wondering how you passed up a night at home alone with me for a party."

"And those were my thoughts when they first brought it up to me." He dropped his voice down low as he continued. "Figured ya wouldn't appreciate me tellin' them we'd rather stay home and make love."

"Sully," Michaela scolded, her cheeks blushing terribly. "Someone might hear."

His only reply was a secretive smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand. "You better behave," she warned.

"Where would ya rather be?" he asked turning the question back on her.

"I…." she grew flustered as she started to speak. The music ended and she made to step away but Sully held her still.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Huh?"

"I'm thirsty," she said shying away from answering his question, turning her head to avoid his penetrating stare. Sully let her go and moved behind her towards the punch bowl intrigued by the innocence that still clung to her though she was a happily married woman.

He waited until they both had a cup of punch before trying again. "Ya never answered my question." His voice was light and airy but one look at her face told him that she didn't intend to answer.

"Think I'll go thank Grace and Dorothy," she replied ignoring him completely. Sully gave a nod and watched as she walked over to join the two women who stood just on the other side of the café talking.

Sully moved slightly away from the punch table relaxing back against one of the tables that had been set up for the special occassion. A light breeze blew at his hair. He tipped his cup up to his mouth again and became acutely aware of the cool punch running down his throat. A fiddle tuned up for the next song on his left as he brushed his fingers against the stiff material of his suit pants. Each of his senses seemed heightened though his mind was lost in the thought of her. His eyes sought her out once again. She stood behind Dorothy, in the midst of animated conversation. The gold of her dress sparkled in the lamplight and the sensation of the material against his fingertips rose in his mind as he savored the memory of the dance they had finished moments before. A light shiver ran down his body as he thought about the softness of the silk between his fingers, the warmth of her skin underneath. Her hair, perfectly pinned in place, would be the first thing he would undo, freeing each curl as he removed the pins letting his fingers work magic against her scalp. Taking a deep breath, he would inhale the light floral scent that seemed to float around her enticing him with its aroma.

"I'll take care of you later," she had said and the words continued to ring in his ears. The thought of what the end of the evening would bring made him feel rather like a school boy waiting for a good night kiss but he knew there would be much more. The amazing thing about Michaela was that every moment with her continued to enrapture him as they continued to discover new things about each other. Sometimes her touch was comforting and their bodies would seek each other out of a need to be known and understood by the one who loved them best. Sometimes her kiss was desperate, needing him to wash away the insecurities and fears she kept hidden from the outside world. Sometimes his embrace was playful and she would pretend to play hard to get until he wore her down to receive his prize. Tonight …. tonight would be fiery or so he hoped. When she initiated things between the two of them, it ignited a burning fire that before long would rage out of control only to be quenched by her.

"I'll take care of you later." The words rang inside her head as she looked over Dorothy's shoulder across the way, her eyes catching the blue of his. Grace was talking but Michaela was lost in the depths of an ocean, blissfully drowning in the smoldering desire that radiated from him. The whole night had felt like a gentle tease and there was no question in her mind about where she would rather be. Before they had even left the house, he had helped her dress – his hands lingering over the secret places of her body that belonged to him alone. Michaela took a deep breath, the beat of her heart quickening when he lowered his cup to smile at her. Her lips parted slightly and she anxiously sucked her bottom lip into her mouth her thoughts a million miles away from the current conversation. The smell of his aftershave seemed to linger in her nostrils and she breathed in again as her desire to be with him took control.

"Excuse me," she whispered moving past Dorothy who was in mid sentence. The women watched her go, sharing a secret smile and a giggle over the doctor's behavior. They both knew that the two of them were still like newlyweds – still very much in love. The sea of people seemed to part as Michaela closed the distance between them. Sully chose not to move, letting her come to him as he tried to act casual about her arrival. Michaela stepped close, her lips only an inch or two from his ear. "Let's go home," she whispered.

Sully turned to consider her, the calm blue meeting the mismatched eyes he loved so well. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against him even though he had promised himself to remain aloof. "The party's not over."

Michaela took a deep uneven breath as the sound of his voice stirred something inside of her. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss below his ear lobe. In response, Sully tightened his grip around her waist bringing her body flush against his. Each curve of her figure pressed against him, making his pulse race at a dizzying speed. She looked up the desire evident in his face as he tried hard to control his body's reaction. "Could we slip away early?" she asked giving him a coy smile as her hand wandered lower and lower down his back.

"Ya are the guest of honor," he replied watching the frustration flash across her face.

A nod of agreement met his words and then a light sigh. "I suppose you're right." Michaela made to move away, her fingertips brushing against Sully's bottom as he breathed in sharply. Michaela turned smiling seductively at him and began to back away.

He reached for her arm as she turned away from him and pulled her gently backwards. "Where are ya going?" he asked hastily, not wanting her to leave his side quite yet.

"I'm the guest of honor, I should mingle with my guests." Sully reluctantly let her go, watching as she moved through the crowd purposefully away from him, knowing exactly what effect she was having on him. Sully exhaled loudly, his eyes still transfixed to her back as she made her way over to where Loren stood. She struck up a conversation turning once to look back at Sully, a crooked grin on her face. Teasing, mocking, making him long for the conclusion of the evening.

"Ya alright?" Robert E asked approaching Sully from the back.

"Hmm?" Sully turned abruptly, startled out of his silent reverie by Robert E's voice

"Asked if you're alright."

"Fine," Sully returned with one more look at Michaela who was allowing Loren to lead her onto the dance floor.

"Ya seem a million miles away."

Sully nodded. "Sorry… I guess I'm just wonderin' if this surprise party was such a good idea."

Robert E considered his statement, confused as to his intended meaning. "Michaela, not enjoying herself?"

"Yeah she is… I meant that I think I forgot how much I like havin' her all to myself."

Robert E laughed and slapped him gently on the back. "From the looks of things a moment ago I would say she agrees."

Sully turned to look at Robert E, wondering what exactly he had seen. It didn't bother him to be caught but he knew Michaela would be severely embarrassed if she knew someone had seen her touching him so intimately.

Robert E chuckled and gave Sully a knowing look. "Good thing it wasn't Hank doin' the spyin'." Sully knew Robert E would never breathe a word of what he had seen and he joined in the laughter. "Why don't I get Grace to bring out the cake, see if we can't speed this party along."

"I'd be much obliged," Sully replied a wide grin spreading over his face. Robert E shook his head and slapped him on the back once again before moving away to find Grace.

* * *

Robert E did in fact help move things move along and after the cake and a few more dances, folks started to wish Michaela a happy birthday before departing. Sully grew anxious, sharing heated looks with Michaela as he waited for her to give the signal to leave. Michaela drew out the night though, suddenly more interested in teasing Sully than making a hasty departure. She was enjoying the steamy looks and secret caresses, and she knew just how she wanted the evening to go.

For Sully it felt like a slow torture as she smiled at him coyly or danced close by his side, whispering affirmations of love in his ear. By the time they finally climbed into the wagon to head home, Sully felt as if he would explode, his need for her consuming him. They sat close together on the seat, Michaela's hand resting on Sully's upper thigh where she lovingly stroked his skin through his pants leg. Brian was riding Taffy not far behind the wagon so that they couldn't be too overt with their actions.

The minute they had arrived home, Sully was like a man possessed, quickly unhitching the horses and putting them into the barn at a pace Michaela was sure he had never matched before. Brian had already gone up to bed when he reentered the house, looking mischievously over at Michaela who was waiting for him near the foot of the stairs. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Let's go upstairs," he whispered in her ear and Michaela eagerly nodded her head.

Sully closed the bedroom door and pinned her against it, his hands on either side of her face as he hungrily kissed her lips. Michaela pushed against his chest and Sully drew back a little with a questioning look. "Your daughter is in our bed, Mr. Sully."

Sully turned and sure enough there was Katie tucked in under the blankets, the dark of her hair contrasting sweetly against the innocence of her face. Turning back to Michaela, he placed a brief kiss to her lips. "I'll move Katie and be right back." His words were hurried, his breathing quick and Michaela couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.

Michaela nodded as Sully stepped away and headed for the bed. Gently he peeled the blanket off of her, lest he should wake her. Slipping one hand under her upper back and the other under the bend of her knees, he cradled her in his arms. She stirred a little then rested her head against her father's chest. Sully smiled down at his daughter and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he stepped towards the bedroom door.

"Poppy?" Her voice was heavy with sleep and her eyes still closed.

"Shh, sweet girl." Michaela stepped to the side to let them pass but as they did, Katie opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" This time Katie was more alert and lifted her head from Sully's chest to search for her mother.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Michaela stepped forward and laid her hand over her daughter's. "It's bedtime darling."

"Not tired," Katie said through a yawn making both Sully and Michaela laugh.

"Let's see about that," Sully replied stepping through the open door into the hall.

"Poppy, where are we going?"

"To your bed."

She laid her head back against Sully's shoulder, drifting in and out of consciousness but then suddenly she bolted straight up in his arms. "Mommy said I could sleep in your bed."

"If you're in our bed, where are we supposed to sleep?" Sully asked trying not to let his frustration shine through.

Katie considered his words for a moment as all the while they drew closer to her room. "You could sleep on the floor Poppy," she offered, her voice full of innocence. "Or in my bed cause I'll be in yours."

"I like to sleep beside your mama Katie – I'd be awful lonely without her."

Katie clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Poppy, you're too big to have to sleep with someone. Are you afraid of the dark?"

Michaela had heard the conversation from the door way and could tell that Sully's patience was growing thin. "I need to be with your poppy cause it's my job to take care of him," Michaela offered, a slight smile spreading across her lips.

Sully swallowed hard, her words exciting him as well as working their magic on Katie. "Alright," she sighed reluctantly. Sully laid her down in her bed and tucked the covers up around her. "Mommy, can Poppy stay with me for a little bit?" she asked smiling widely at her father as she reached up to stroke his cheek. Sully turned to look at Michaela who held her lips pressed close together. She was enjoying this entirely too much.

"Only for a little bit," Michaela gave her permission stepping into the hall. She stood in the shadows, watching for a moment, always touched when she saw Sully and Katie together like this.

"Maahe," he whispered when she didn't close her eyes right away.

Katie giggled, "That is how you tell a baby to go to bed. I'm not a baby."

"When did ya get so smart?" Sully asked stretching out beside her on the little bed. Katie's only reply was another giggle. "What should I say?" he asked.

"Taheovesestse," she returned, confidence ringing in her voice.

Sully leaned over and they rubbed noses as they always did when he tucked her in. "Taheovesestse, my smart girl."

"I still sweet," Katie added her eyes closing once more.

"My smart sweet girl." Sully's voice was as light as a whisper as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek encouraging her to return to sleep. With Katie starting to finally succumb, Sully's thoughts drifted to his wife down the hall. He imagined she was right now letting down her hair and putting on the gown she had received from her mother on their wedding. She only wore it on special occasions but Sully decided she would deem tonight special. Time seemed to pass slowly and he shifted slightly in the bed, trying to gauge whether Katie was awake or not. He could just leave her but if she wasn't yet asleep the chance that she would be knocking at their bedroom door in a few moments was great. He wanted no interruptions for the rest of the evening so he lay still waiting. He watched as her breathing became deep and even and he pulled his hand away from her face, waiting a few more moments before shifting once more. Katie instinctively moved closer to him again, pressing her back up against his side. Sully sighed and closed his eyes, hoping she would soon fall asleep.

A few moments later, Sully jumped, sitting straight up in bed. Katie was sound asleep and apparently he had been as well. For how long he wasn't sure and he grew a little worried that he had missed out on his tryst with Michaela. Hurrying out into the hall, he was relieved to see their bedroom light peeking out from underneath their door. The beat of his heart increased as his anticipation of seeing Michaela in the gown rose. Silently he opened the door looking first towards the mirror and then at their bed. Michaela was in neither place though but rather by the window staring out into the night, still fully dressed.

He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her back flush against his chest. Cocking his head to the side, he nuzzled at her ear planting light kisses to the side of her face. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" he whispered knowing that she was lost in some thought.

Michaela smiled and though Sully couldn't see it, he felt it. "My first birthday in Colorado Springs." She relaxed back against him. "Our first kiss."

"Glad we don't have to stop at kissin' anymore." Sully instantly turned her in his arms pushing into her.

"Sully," she chided with amusement in her voice. "I believe someone is still in trouble."

"Trouble?" he asked sheepishly. "What kind of trouble?" His voice was raspy and alluring making Michaela quake with suppressed longing. Running his hands around her sides, his fingers sought the buttons on the back of her dress, the tension of the night finally ready to be released. Michaela held his arms though pushing them down. At first Sully resisted unsure of what she was doing but as she leaned in to kiss him deeply, he acquiesced. Michaela stepped back from him and smiled seductively. Sully leaned in to kiss her again but Michaela pushed him away as she took another step backwards and reached for his hand. "Michaela?" he asked, his voice uncertain of what she wanted him to do but anxious to comply all at the same time.

A giggle escaped her mouth as she touched his fingertips to hers. Sully impatiently clasped her hand in his trying to pull it to his mouth to place a kiss to her knuckles but Michaela was moving again, leading him across the room. He followed her wondering why they moved away from the bed instead of towards it. Turning around to face him once more, she stopped in front of the chair near her mirror. Sully thought she would sit and have him brush her hair but she didn't. One step closer and Michaela wrapped her arms around him impatiently, their lips crashing into one another. Sully caught her bottom lip in between his and lightly nipped at it as Michaela gasped in delight. Again she pulled away, this time leaving Sully weak in the knees.

Placing one hand on his shoulder, she pushed him down, indicating that he should sit in the chair. "What are ya doin'?" he finally managed to whisper, his eyes riveted to his wife as she leaned over him and began to undo his tie.

"Shh" she ran her finger over his lips as a coy look passed over her face. "It's time for your punishment." Sliding the tie off his neck she smiled and placed it on the side of the chair. Her fingers were already working on his buttons and Sully moved to help her anxious to be rid of all restrictions. Again, Michaela pushed his hand away. "Uh uh," she said with a shake of her head.

"Michaela this is torture," he growled his hand moving down to unbutton his pants.

Michaela stopped him again, now holding one of his wrists in each hand. She placed them on the arms of the chair. "Do I have to tie you up?" she teased. Sully shook his head no as she dropped to her knees in front of him abandoning her earlier task. Taking one foot into her hand, she removed his shoe and then his sock. Soothingly her fingers massaged his feet, running occasionally up to his shins as she worked. When she finished with the first foot, she turned her attention to the other one. Sully tried to relax but when he felt her hands on the outside of his pants moving up his legs, his body reacted strongly. Michaela parted his legs and moved to sit between them. Rising up, she reached for the buttons of his shirt that she had abandoned earlier and slowly undid each one, pausing to place a kiss to his bare skin each time. Sully wanted her to hurry but she was methodic in her movements, taking her time with each movement. She pulled his shirt free of his pants and then pushed it back off his shoulders leaning in to place a series of light kisses across his chest. She looked up at his eyes, as she slipped her tongue out to taste him. A light moan escaped his mouth.

Sully reached to remove the pins from her hair and Michaela let him until the curls fell down her back. Yet as soon as she felt his hands on the buttons of her dress, she rocked back on her knees, moving out of his reach. "Michaela." His voice was deep and impatient but she simply stood and started to walk across the room. With her back to him she reached up and pulled her hair to the side before bringing both her hands to undo her dress. Sully watched riveted by her slow teasing movements, drawing out each moment. The corset came into view and she let the dress slip from her body, pooling in a heap on the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up but simply stepped out of it, turning her head to give him a crooked smile. Taking the tie of her corset in between her forefinger and thumb she pulled on it releasing the bow that held it tightly around her. Again she slowly worked her way up her back, loosening each string until she could slip out of the garment. She walked over to him now clad only in her camisole and bloomers.

Sully didn't dare move, though he wanted to. He had never seen Michaela quite like this but if this was her idea of taking care of him, he was all for it. She took his hand in hers and pulled him to his feet. Stepping in close she ran her hands up his sides and slid them around his back drawing them together. "Why did you decide to kiss me that night?" she asked, her mouth hovering only inches away from his.

Her presence was distracting making it hard for him to concentrate on her question. "What night?"

"My birthday," she whispered changing position slightly so that she could see his eyes better.

The light floral scent of her hair drifted up to him and he closed his eyes trying to clear his mind enough to answer. His mind felt sluggish at best and he wondered how she could possibly concentrate on anything else at the moment. "Matthew," he managed to choke out, his hands now eagerly stroking her back and side.

Stepping backwards, she pulled away from him, intrigued by his answer. "Matthew told you to kiss me?"

Sully groaned loudly his hand going down to the button of his suit pants as he started to answer. "He didn't tell me to kiss ya. He kinda gave me a push though." Michaela was watching the movements of his hand and she stopped them when she realized his intent. Her fingers once again closed around his wrists and she pushed them back to his sides.

"Push?" she asked her fingers now having replaced his as she undid the button for him. She slipped her hands inside the waistband put continued to hold the trousers in place.

"We gotta talk about this now?" Sully raised his eyebrows at her as he asked and was rewarded with a mischievous smile. "You're doin' this on purpose, aren't ya?"

"I'm waiting," she said moving her hands to indicate she would drop his pants as soon as she received a satisfactory answer.

Sully swallowed hard, determined to satisfy her curiosity so that they could get on with their evening. His words came out fast and hurried as he tugged at the waistband of his trousers. "Brian had asked me to marry ya and be their pa. That made me nervous. I mean I knew that I had feelins for ya but I wasn't even sure that anything could come of it. Matthew reminded me that I wasn't the only man in the world. Guess you can say it kind of lit a fire under me."

Michaela laughed and let go of his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Sully stepped out of them and in that brief moment Michaela had stepped away from him again. He let out a frustrated sigh but he had to admit he was enjoying her teasing. Sully made no move to follow her this time but simply walked to the bed and sat down trying to act as aloof as possible. Michaela knew he was still watching her as she moved closer to the end of the bed. Bringing her hand up slowly, she let her lips close around her pointer finger as her eyes locked with Sully's. Leisurely she traced a path from her lips down her neck with her finger, stopping just above the first tie of her camisole. Sully's eyes had dropped to follow her finger as it moved and they widened as she untied the first ribbon, moving unhurriedly down to the next one. Eventually the garment was undone but still covered her. The small amount of skin peeking out between the opening of the camisole, sent Sully's mind racing as if this was the first time he had seen her body. Sully moved towards the end of the bed, rising up on his knees and reaching for her.

Michaela moved towards him but slapped his hand playfully away when he tried to push the camisole back off her shoulders. Rocking back on his legs, Sully raised his hand out in front of him and Michaela placed her palm against his. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he spoke. "What did ya think when I kissed ya?" He hoped to turn the tables on her.

"On my birthday?" she asked. Sully nodded. "I was shocked."

"Why?"

"I told you – a kiss like that in public – in Boston that would have meant you were engaged."

Sully smirked as he asked, "So what does it mean when a woman touches your rear end in public?"

Michaela blushed out of habit. "It means she is ready to leave the party." She dropped her head as Sully chuckled and he took advantage of the opportunity to raise his free hand to stroke the side of her face.

"I sure am glad you were born." His voice was raspy making Michaela quiver with anticipation. She stepped closer not noticing when he dropped his hand to push at her camisole once again. He pulled her close to his chest, their flesh melting together in a passion filled kiss. Michaela felt Sully's hands moving lower down her back but she didn't pull away. Rather she dropped her own hands and hastily pushed at her bloomers to rid herself of the last obstacle between the two of them.

Once the bloomers had joined the other items on the floor, Sully pulled her onto the bed and then fell straight back cradling her body to his chest so that Michaela lay on top of him. Their breath came in gasps as their lips and tongues met over and over, further fueling the fever that was brewing in each of their bodies. Michaela broke off the kiss and rose up by pushing on his chest. "Are you ready to be taken care of Mr. Sully?"

Her words made Sully involuntarily shiver. "Yes," he replied anxiously, his hands moving constantly over her body. Michaela moved closer to him, anticipating their joining now that the most intimate part of their bodies were bared to one another.

Michaela leaned over him, their eyes locked as Michaela waited for Sully to draw her close and roll them so that she was on the bed. He didn't though but simply continued to stroke her flushed skin, pushing his head up to place light kisses along her inner arms. "You're so beautiful."

"Sully?"

Sully ignored the desperation in her voice although his body could not. She pushed herself against him and laid flat on his chest to let him know that she was more than ready. Yet still Sully continued his gentle caresses and light kisses, now to her shoulder. She felt his fingertips against her backside as the tension in her body only increased. She made to move to the side but Sully held her still and then before another moment passed, he reached down and joined them as one moving rhythmically under her while his hands ran up and down her damp arms. Michaela pushed herself up feeling rather emboldened as she looked down into his eyes and saw the love radiating there. Their movements were slow and sensual, each taking and giving freely as their pulses raced, their hearts beating as one. Sully's hands were now on her hips as she arched her back, the moonlight bathing the lovers in a soft glow.

Michaela could feel the urgency building in his body and she leaned back over him, kissing him hard on the lips. She stayed there when the kiss broke pulling back slightly to look directly in his eyes. A low moan escaped his mouth and the sound seemed to travel right to the center of her body urging her on. He pulled her flat against him as he moaned in pleasure, the tension finally released. Michaela was quivering in his arms, the world spinning as waves of pleasure continued to radiate through her body. Sully kissed the top of her head, holding his lips there until she began to move. Rolling over, she clung to Sully and he willingly came with her, laying his head against her shoulder as he hooked his leg over hers, his hand encircling her waist. He sighed contentedly.

Michaela felt her body still humming with their encounter as she ran her hand absentmindedly through his hair then down his damp back. "Ya alright?" he asked looking up at her, surprised that she hadn't yet spoken.

She nodded and smiled down at him. "Speechless," she whispered.

"Just like after that first birthday kiss?"

"Yes," she giggled. A silence settled between them and Sully pulled the quilt up to cover their bodies his arm coming to rest just below her breasts. "That was….." Her words were soft and whispery stirring his hair as she spoke.

Sully looked up at her curiously waiting for her to finish her sentence. "What?"

"Delicious…" she licked her lips as she said it making Sully chuckle. Scooting up a little, he ran his tongue from just under her ear lobe down to her shoulder. "Sully," Michaela scolded pulling slightly away as his movements tickled her.

"Just checkin' – delicious." Michaela laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you for making my birthday so special."

"So ya aren't mad about the surprise party?" He looked up at her sheepishly as he asked.

Michaela instantly recognized his expression. "That's the same look Katie gives me when she thinks she's in trouble."

"Am I still in trouble?"

"A little."

"Don't ya think I went through enough torture to make love to ya." The words made Michaela flush a deep shade of red but she nodded. Sully watched the change on her face and felt her fingers interlace through his own on her stomach. "I loved it," he whispered as she raised her eyes to meet his. Michaela leaned down to meet his lips and they shared a soft kiss. "Thanks for takin' care of me," he teased.

"I love taking care of you." They both grew quiet their eyes closing before long as they continued to hold each other close.

* * *

The morning sun had yet to make an appearance when Sully woke. Michaela's skin felt feverish against his and she turned slightly in her sleep as if agitated. Sully sat up a little and called her name softly, wanting to end whatever nightmare she was living inside her head. "Michaela… .Michaela…" his voice grew a little louder each time he spoke. Yet still her eyes remained closed, her lips pursed together. Then she stopped suddenly, her face taking on a peaceful look. Sully relaxed down beside her watching as the cloud passed from her face. Replacing his hand against her stomach, he softly stroked her still heated flesh wondering what path she walked in her mind. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up abruptly. "Sully?" she called out, her body trembling.

Sully gathered her close in his arms. "I'm right here Michaela." She lay still for a moment soothed by his embrace but then he felt her tighten again and pull away from him. "Where are ya goin'?" he asked worried by her erratic behavior.

"I need to check on Katie," she said as she donned her robe and pulled it closed around her. She was already out the door by the time he had pulled on his pants. Still he followed her down the hall, a little worried about her mental state. He stopped at the door of his daughter's room and watched as Michaela leaned over Katie's bed to softly kiss their daughter's cheek.

Turning, she smiled up at Sully who looked at her quizzically. Michaela moved to the door and motioned for him to follow her. In the hall, she reached for his hand and stepped fully into his embrace burying her head against his shoulder. Her vulnerability at that moment shown through and from a need to protect her at all costs, Sully picked her up in his arms. Cradling her body against his, he made his way silently back to the bedroom still unsure what had come over Michaela.

Only when she was back in bed safe in her husband's arms did she speak. "I dreamed the most horrible things Sully."

"Tell me," he encouraged wanting to chase away whatever demons still remained.

"We were at my party and someone had kidnapped Katie."

"Kidnapped?" Sully asked looking down at her.

Michaela nodded. "We couldn't find her anywhere and then…." She paused as her voice grew shaky. Sully stroked her arm and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "She was gone Sully…we thought … we thought Katie was dead."

"But she wasn't?" Sully asked trying to make sense of what Michaela was telling him.

"No," Michaela said wiping at her damp cheeks, the dream still vivid in her mind. "She was in Mexico and we went there to rescue her."

"Mexico?" Sully asked incredulously.

"But you found her Sully. You brought her back to me." She turned in his arms clinging to him desperately. "I said such terrible things to you… I don't know how you ever forgave me."

"Ya didn't really say 'em Michaela, it was only a dream."

Michaela laughed softly as she nuzzled his neck. "But it seemed so real. I kept telling myself to wake up but I couldn't."

"Bad dreams are like that sometimes. Think that champagne went right to your head," he laughed as Michaela nodded in agreement.

"Yes, next year no champagne."

"How about a party?"

"I was actually thinking I liked my first birthday with you."

"You had a party that year too," Sully reminded her.

"I was talking about the part where you kissed me," she replied with an upward glance of her eyes.

"Do I gotta stop at kissin'?"

Michaela blushed. "I would be disappointed if you did."

"Don't worry I'll take care of ya," Sully teased.

"I hope so," Michaela replied as Sully's lips once again found hers.

* * *

_More fluff…lol… Thanks for reading and a special thanks to Ann-Cathrin for suggesting this story. Hope you all enjoyed!!_


End file.
